The General's journey
by toobeauty
Summary: A different journey over the smae loved territory ...


_**Title: **__**The General´s journey.**_

**Author:** Marielina.  
**Pairing: **Alexander and Hephaestion.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know the people involved; they belong to history and to themselves. No harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.

No beta, so all mistakes are mine!

Hephaestion knew that the journey would be a difficult one. He would have to travel through different landscapes, but he knew his goal was only one and he would put his soul and his heart to achieve it, get it and keep it.

Hephaestion decided to start with his logistics; one good point was that he wouldn´t need many supplies, just some fruits, cooked vegetables, boar meat and red and strong Macedonian wine.

Hephaestion set his cerulean eyes on his goal and drew a mental map of the territory to be conquest.

The first step was to pass over those ten small and short hills divided into two groups of five, each group had a valley that ended in a strait; then the way got wider but still separated in two, this path was thicker and full of grass, thin, golden, a bit curly. The path got to a round area, plain, with very short grass and then it continued into another area, wider and thicker than the previous ones, with more golden grass but with some areas without it, due to the lines or paths that marred the zone.

Both wide areas were joined at the end of it, coming to a wide and breathtaking oasis, full of more curly and golden grass, a bit darker than the previous, with a nice thick pole in its middle. Hephaestion looks at the oasis more carefully and decided that that he would spend a long time there; the place was more than inviting, he knew for sure that he´d feel a lot of pleasure staying there for a while even though he knew in advance that his stay would have some rocking movements. He was sure that after the movements, he would have to take a rest to gain his breath back and his heartbeat calmer before he continued his journey up north.

The next area was a wide one; more golden grass in the shape of an arrow which ended in a tiny hole in its middle where he knew some little water could be stored there for a while. This area had, on both sides, a series of hollows which gave path to two strong brownish peaks with more golden grass around them. He knew that those peaks could get very pointed and made him sigh while covering them. Even both peaks were strong; Hephaestion loved the left one more; he supposed it was due to its continuous beating, steady when everything was quiet and quick while being touched. Hephaestion enjoyed visiting this peak and set his ear o it to listen to its beating as if it were a lullaby.

This area had an up and down movement that made it more attractive to see. On his both sides, and only attached in the top by a strong knot, there were two long and strong paths, very bulky near the knot but then they got slender but not thinner. Each path ended in five long and strong extensions, which also looked gentle.

The last area to conquest was at the top of the moving zone, attached by a thick path which also had some tender spots. This area was round-shaped and it had many different features but all of them were beautiful to see and visit. A strong and square tiny hill gave way to another tiny oasis, but this time it was extremely wet, reddish and warm; this oasis could be opened and closed at his wish and he also knew that he´d get a lot of pleasure from it, bathing in it and receiving its warmth. Further north a nice and small hill with two tiny caverns gave path to two amazing brown pools, encircled by golden grass. Hephaestion knew he could dive into those pools, find peace and if Thanatos caught him while being there, he´d die happily. The beauty of those dark pools was incomparable and the sight of them gave him pleasure, peace, confidence and love. Finally, a narrow plain path which ran horizontally gave way to longer golden grass arranged as if it were a mane, circling this round area.

Hephaestion sighed when his mental journey finished. He had done this travel for more than ten years and every time he started it, he felt his heartbeat quicken, his mouth full of saliva and his fingers hitching.

"Phai, why are you standing there?" Alexander asked his lover who was looking at his King´s nakedness.

"Because I am admiring my next conquest" Hephaestion replied with a long sigh.

"Will your conquest be happy by the end of the invasion?" a smiling King asked; he was still lying on the grass, drying himself under the sun after their swim in the lake.

"I hope, it is an eternal conquest over the same territory and the journey is very pleasurable" Hephaestion answered closing his eyes and lowering himself at his King´s feet.

"Will you start your journey soon, General Hephaestion? Will you explain me your tactics?" a young King with a sexy voice asked him while looking at his lover.

"Of course, My King. First I will have to pass over ten small and short hills ..." the brunette general started to explain while caressing the King´s toes.


End file.
